


Talk Dirty, Baby

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach tries to talk Chris into an orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seepunkrun (Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts), [foreverandeveralone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/gifts).



> Zach's voice is to blame for this one. And the lovely Tumblr Pinto peeps.

“I want you to cum,” Zach says slowly, “to the sound of my voice. And only the sound of my voice.”

Groaning, Chris flexes his hands and tests the bonds that keep his arms over his head. They’ve been at this for what feels like hours. His cock is an angry red and leaking steadily against his belly.

Zach hums as he dances his fingertips up and down Chris’s glistening chest. “How are you feeling, Christopher?”

Seeking Zach out with his eyes, Chris licks his lips slowly. “Like I need to cum.”

To his credit, Zach doesn’t laugh. He holds a poker face better than most people Chris knows. He does, however, give a slow smirk.

“Come on, baby. I know how badly you need to. Just … let go.” His fingertips move lower, skirting Chris’s dick, and trace over the tight skin of his balls.

“Zach,” Chris pants. “I can’t … I need … ”

Zach’s lips barely brush the edge of Chris’s ear, his voice dark and molten like liquid caramel. “Tell me what you need.”

“I don’t know. I need … ” He squeezes his eyes shut and a few tears leak out the corners.

“I’ve got you,” Zach whispers. Taking pity on the man beneath him, the man who has held still so patiently and cried so beautifully, Zach slides two lubricated fingers into Chris’s ass. He finds Chris’s prostate with the precision of an experienced lover and rubs. “Come for me, Christopher.” He presses his right hand into Chris’s stomach to keep him steady as his left fucks against Chris’s prostate mercilessly.

With a keening cry, Chris arches his back, and taut against his bonds, comes at Zach’s word.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me [@moitmiller](moitmiller.tumblr.com)!


End file.
